


let's make it new

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating Castiel, Infidelity, M/M, Making Up, Omega Dean, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel will fight tooth and nail to put things right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make it new

**Author's Note:**

> 13th Challenge - Breaking And Making Up

Castiel resisted the urge to shuffle nervously on his feet, knowing it would gain him no points in John Winchester’s eyes. The man in question seemed to grow three sizes larger before Castiel’s eyes, six feet of solid alpha muscle filling out the doorway with nary an inch to spare on either side. His face was like stone, cold and hard, thin crimson tendrils leeching the natural hazel from his eyes. 

“What do you want?”

With the potent odor of rage lingering in his nostrils, it was difficult not to step back and bare his neck in submission. Castiel resisted the urge, pulling deeply from his own dwindling reserves of pride, and reminded himself that he was an alpha too. 

“I wanted to see Dean.”

A dangerous growl rumbled up out of John’s throat. “You’ve got some nerve, boy, I’ll give you that much.”

Being referred to as if he was a child rankled, but Castiel was smart enough not to point out that he was nearly thirty years old. In any case, this hostility from Dean’s father was the very least that he deserved for all that he’d done, and he didn’t have much hope for fixing things if he couldn’t even handle being condescended to. 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I wanted a chance to explain myself.”

John snorted, the sound more one of scorn than mirth. “Unless it was your identical twin brother that Dean caught with that beta girl, nothing you could say’s gonna count for shit.”

Guilt and shame curdled together in his stomach, making him glad he hadn’t been able to eat anything this morning. Having that night thrown in his face was expected and understandable, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear. It had been petty and stupid. After that explosive fight with Dean all those weeks ago, he’d gone to the nearest bar and gotten fall-down drunk. The first girl that showed any interest in him was the one he’d elected to take home, and that was where things had quite rapidly fallen apart. 

But being drunk and angry was no excuse, and Castiel knew it. He’d never forget the look on Dean’s face when he walked into their apartment, the utter disbelief melting away into hurt and betrayal. Castiel hadn’t even seen Dean since that night, had only briefly been able to talk to him through phone and text conversations. If he wasn’t able to meet with Dean today, then there was little else Castiel could do about repairing their relationship. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t hunt you down and tear you to pieces for what you did,” John hissed, stepping out onto the porch. Now Castiel did step back, if only to avoid being within striking distance. 

“I know I fucked up,” he snapped, raising his chin and doing his best not to quail beneath the searing glare it earned him. “I’m not here to make excuses. I just want to talk.”

Luckily for Castiel, somebody intervened at that point. 

“Dad? What’s going on?”

It was Dean that poked his head through the front door, nostrils flaring – no doubt wary of the conflicting alpha scents in the air. He frowned when he saw Castiel standing there on the porch steps.

“Dean–”

The omega turned his back, putting his hands on his father’s shoulders. Pushing firmly, Dean began to herd John back into the house. At first John resisted, digging his heels into the worn planks beneath his feet. 

“Now wait just a minute, Dean Michael–”

“Dad.” Dean paused, looking his father in the eye. Something silent and sincere passed between them, an exchange between an alpha father and his omega son that Castiel couldn’t hope to decipher. He was surprised when John looked back at him with clear eyes, though the absence of red didn’t dampen the intensity of the man’s glare.

“You get ten minutes, Dean. If he’s still here by then, I’ll assume you’re square. If not, I’m kicking his ass to the curb.”

“Okay, Dad. We’ll see.”

With a roll of his eyes and a last comforting squeeze to the back of Dean’s neck, John reentered the house, letting the front door fall shut behind him. It left Castiel alone with Dean, a situation that only a month ago would have been welcome. Now the air felt stilted and awkward; Dean’s body language was plainly uncomfortable, his arms crossed defensively in front of him.

“So.”

“So . . .” Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck. This was what he’d wanted – just the two of them, finally discussing what had happened. But now that they were actually here, Castiel just wasn’t sure what to say. He’d taken something wonderful and broken it in the span of a single night, and there was no telling whether Dean would even  _ want  _ to reconnect. Maybe this was just going to end in them parting ways for good.

Lord knew Castiel didn’t want that. Dean was – well, Dean always scoffed at the term  _ truemate.  _ He didn’t think they existed, that truemates were just something Hollywood had stolen from old wives’ tales and romanticized all to hell. But if there really was one omega in the world that was Castiel’s match down to his very soul, then he truly believed Dean was that omega.

It only further illustrated how much of an idiot Castiel was. If he’d handled their fight with any degree of maturity, he would never have gotten drunk enough that any random beta seemed a better prospect than the omega waiting for him at home. 

“Well, you came to me, Cas. What did you want to say?” Dean leaned back against the door, watching Castiel with a guarded expression. His face was drawn, half-moon bruises set in the skin underneath his eyes. It made Castiel want to hold him, to take Dean in his arms and stick his nose in Dean’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dean’s brows rose up in surprise, then squished together in a frown. “You said that already.”

“I know, but it needs to be said more than once. I wanted to say it to you myself, in person.”

The omega sighed, pressing a thumb into his temple. “I know you’re sorry, Cas. That’s not the problem here and you know it.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean scoffed, making a broad gesture with one arm.  “This? It’s never going to work if we don’t trust each other. And how the fuck am I supposed to trust you now that I know you might go out and pick up the first person you see after every damn fight?”

“It was a mistake. I won’t make it again, I swear it.”

“So says every damn alpha that ever got caught with somebody else.” 

“I mean it, Dean.”

“I’m sure you do right this second. But say we get back together – what happens the next time we fight? What happens the next time I say I don’t want cubs and you bite my head off for it?”

Castiel winced, feeling the hot flush of shame in his face. “I didn’t  _ bite your head off.” _

“No, you just got shit-faced and brought some random chick back to our apartment!”

“We didn’t do anything!”

Dean’s scent was souring, omega distress quickly overtaking earth and stone. “You did _plenty._ The only reason your knot didn’t end up in her was because I decided to go to sleep in my own bed instead of crashing at Benny’s like I planned!”

Anger was beginning to rise up in Castiel, and he knew it had no place in this conversation. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“I can’t change what happened, Dean. I would if I could. All I can do is promise that I want to fix this more than anything. I want to be with you. Just you.”

For a little while they just stared at one another, the tense silence broken only by the sound of tires on asphalt and the distant cries of cubs at play. Dean’s eyes searched his face relentlessly, looking for something Castiel had no name for. Honesty? Sincerity? Whatever it was, Castiel hoped he found it. 

Finally, Dean sighed. His entire body seemed to soften in that moment, arms falling to rest at his sides. 

“Maybe this makes me a pushover omega, but I want to try.” Dean came forward and then sat at Castiel’s feet, patting the step beside him in invitation. After Castiel had hastily taken him up on the offer, Dean spoke again: “I don’t want to be the kind of omega that stays chained to an unfaithful alpha, Cas. I’m serious. I’ve been through that once already and it’s not fun.”

Cautiously, Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand in his own. He made certain Dean could see every movement, giving him plenty of time to put a stop to it if he wanted. But he accepted the touch, even going as far as to squeeze tightly once their palms were pressed together.

“I’m not going to be an unfaithful alpha. Never again. It was an asshole move and I like to think it didn’t reflect who I am. It was just me being angry and hurt and doing something I knew I’d regret in the morning.”

“You know what? I might just believe you, Cas.”

To Castiel’s infinite surprise, Dean leaned his head on his shoulder, pressing close to his side in the same move. Castiel couldn’t resist turning his nose into his omega’s hair, breathing in the earthy scents of him, feeling settled for the first time in weeks. 

Maybe things were still a little broken, but one thing was for sure – no matter what it took, Castiel was going to make it up to Dean. He was going to prove that Dean could trust him, that he wouldn’t stray at the first sign of trouble. 

Eventually, they’d be okay again.


End file.
